Skills
by InSeiner
Summary: Hayner's performance in bed gets compared to that of Seifer's. Now with a wounded pride, Hayner wants to know just what makes Seifer so good. Seiner. M for later chapters.


Story Numero Dos! So much for greatly increasing the supply of Seiner :(. Maybe during summer vacation, there'll be a greater influx of stories :o. Moving right along.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and some might say I jacked this plot from Minase Masara - BUT IN MY DEFENSE, I didn't read that story until after I had the bed performance comparison idea. However~ I will admit that it did influence the story.

Warnings: This will eventually be yaoi, boylove, man on man ACTION. Also the characters might be a little out of character (I guess? Seifer and Hayner have been a relationship in my brain for so long I just can't tell if they're too passive or not.)

Word Count: 1314

* * *

Today was another awkward day at lunch for Hayner's group. Roxas, Pence, and Olette sat next to one another on one side of the cafeteria table, gingerly poking at their food and occasionally glancing at one another to bask in the tension.

Hayner, on the other hand, sat across from his friends (alone), and poked a little more viciously at his meal, eyebrow twitching as he listened to the rather loud conversation of a group of girls a few tables over. And what else would they be talking about other than the very bane of Hayner's existence: Seifer Almasy.

They were sharing their experiences with Seifer in bed. Now, none of these girls had actually gone _out_ with Seifer – considering he wasn't exactly the committed type – but their blatant confessions of whorism weren't what bothered Hayner. What bother Hayner was that one of those girls _had _gone out with _him_ and was relentlessly comparing his performance in bed to Seifer's! Obviously, they didn't really hold back on expressing who their preferred partner was. And not for nothing, this wasn't the first time this happened to Hayner; it was the fourth (not that he was counting)! Wasn't enough, enough?

Standing – as loud as humanly possible – Hayner stomped away from the table (despite his friends half hearted protests), out of the lunch room, down the hall, around the corner, and right into Seifer. Well. Almost.

"Whoa, Lamer. What's the rush?" Seifer teased. To which, much to his surprise, Hayner only responded with a glare and a shove to get past him. A little taken back by the unjustified animosity, Seifer hadn't thought of stopping Hayner until he was out of arms reach.

"Hey! Hayner!"

Hayner could hear the confusion in his voice, but he didn't turn around. Instead, disregarding the rest of his classes, he exited Twilight University and walked. It wasn't long before he felt the buzz of his cell phone receiving a text, but he had already gained a pretty good distance from the school. He slowed down a bit, and pulled out his cell.

"_High school moment?" _

Now that Seifer and Hayner had graduated, they couldn't exactly risk getting expelled because of their constant fighting. In Seifer's freshman year in college, he made it pretty clear that he wasn't interested in fighting Hayner any longer; proclaiming that he wouldn't be worth the loss in cash and scholarships(a/n: lolseifergettingscholarships). Three months later, Seifer came to Hayner, told him that it was weird not seeing him around, and (eventually and subtly) turned their relationship into a friendship. So now, two years later, whenever Hayner gets in what Seifer refers to as a bitchy attitude, he calls it a high school moment. This only serves to piss Hayner off more, of course, but it was the kind of pissed off where you're pissed off, but you try to hide it because you know you look immature, pissed off.

While thinking of what to text back, or to even text back at all, Hayner turned at the sound of a car pulling up next to him. It was Seifer.

"What about the rest of your classes?" He asked, leaning over the passenger's seat to see him.

"I could ask you the same thing." Hayner sassed, earning a 'che' in response.

Seifer opened the passenger door and moved back to his seat. Hayner just stared at him until he rolled his eyes.

"Just get in."

Hayner wanted to be stubborn, but he also kind of wanted to also address the issue at hand (weird), so he got in, but didn't hold back on slamming the door. Seifer let it slide, and started driving. Now, whenever Hayner did have one of his high school moments, this is what usually went down. Seifer would pick Hayner up, and stay completely silent for the car ride over to his house, so that Hayner would have time to calm down and think about what he wanted to say (which was cool of him; which annoyed Hayner a little). But this time around, Hayner couldn't focus on his argument. Instead, the things those girls said and the images corresponding to them kept popping in his head.

He made a couple side glances at Seifer as his cheeks reddened a little. They said stuff like making out was enough to do them in, and that he had the fingers of a god, and great stamina, blah, blah, blah. Was he really that good? It was kind of hard to imagine Seifer in bed. Hayner let a small snicker escape him as he briefly wondered how and if his beanie ever ended up off his head during sex. Curious, Seifer raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled up to his apartment complex. After they got inside, Seifer threw Hayner a beer and sat on the couch with his own. He waited patiently for Hayner to start. Hayner plopped down by the table facing Seifer and sipped at his beer (lol). He had wasted his thinking time in the car, so he didn't really know how to start the conversation in a nonawkward way.

"So…" he began, breaking eye contact, "when'd you sleep with Mae?"

So much for nonawkward.

"Who?" Hayner's eyebrow twitched.

"Mae! Mae, you sex fiend! Long haired brunette, blue eyes, goes to our school, and is my _ex-girlfriend._" Hayner shouted, waving his beer around.

Seifer looked up like he was trying to remember and failed, instead, moving to look at Hayner and sighed.

"Tell me you're not seriously angry at me for supposedly sleeping with one of your exes…"

"Well, some people actually care about the people they sleep with, jackass!" Hayner barked, but then blushed and hesitated to continue. He turned away from Seifer again.

"Today…Mae and some other girls were talking about how great you were in bed…" He said, not looking back. Seifer waited – and Hayner frowned.

"Then they had the nerve to start comparing me to you! Saying how I was cute, but couldn't last very long. What is that?"

Seifer listened to Hayner complain about him being a man-whore for the next half hour. When he looked at the beers at the table, there were 5 empty cans scattered on the surface. He had only had one. He stood up and walked over to Hayner in order to help him stand. He wasn't very good with alcohol, even if it was cheap beer.

"And you know, I would be really good too if I had as much practice as you~" Hayner whined, sagging when Seifer tried to lift him up.

"Yeah, yeah, Hayner – you're drunk. Hurry up and get in the bed so you don't pass out on the floor." Seifer commanded, but Hayner wasn't listening.

"It must be nice living by yourself…can bring girls home whenever you feel like it and do what you like!"

"I don't bring girls here." Seifer commented, a little under his breath.

"Asshole…you're rubbing it in!" Hayner tripped over himself and caused the both of them to fall on the couch.

"Tsk, Hayner-" Seifer stopped when Hayner was clinging to him, his face was pretty close.

"How'd you learn to kiss, huh? What makes you so good…" Hayner asked, his eyes trying to focus – glazed over in a drunken haze.

"You're too drunk, Lamer." Seifer stated, trying to unhook Hayner's arms from around his neck, which only made Hayner hold tighter. He didn't care if Hayner stayed and slept on the couch, but right now he needed a little distance. Hayner frowned.

"Don't keep techniques secret! Help out a fellow man!" Seifer relaxed a little, and stared at Hayner, who stared back – waiting.

"Do you really wanna know?" Seifer asked, pulling Hayner off him more easily now that he was getting what he wanted. Hayner's eyes lit up and he nodded frantically. Seifer sighed before grabbing Hayner's chin –

And kissing him.

* * *

Hohoho! Lemon deprivation! Wait until Chapter 2, or Chapter 3? Who knows! Hohoho!

I don't really know how to improve on my variations in sentence structure… I think a betareader(?) would be useful, buuut I don't know how to go about doing that. Anyway~ flames, critiques, reviews (Flacrews :O)? Does anyone feel like they're too out of character :(?


End file.
